Hunt For Hearts
by DibIsBestInvader
Summary: Kurt looks for something to do during the summer. Why not a mission? M for Smut and a bit of gore. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

After school got out for the summer, Kurt didn't really have much to do. Only a few of the other mutants stayed at the Institute. Even Rogue was out on a camping trip with Logan. Kurt had been offered to go with but he turned them down due to it clashing with his training. Kurt kept a training schedule for himself to follow so that he can always defend himself. Even though he declined the trip to keep up on his schedule, he was procrastinating and doing nothing but reading and playing video games he had already completed a ton of times.

Kurt finally got up off his ass when the Professor sent him to investigate why all contact was unnoticeably lost with a small village on Canada and New Hampshire's border. Kurt packed a bag in case he had to stay for the night and took one of the Jeeps that were provided for X-Men when on missions. He kept looking down to his hands to make sure his image inducer was working. Kurt had a little incident one of the last days in school when a girl saw his true face due to a malfunction.

He stepped out of the vehicle once in the town. House doors were open and things were dropped, clothing, food, medicine, and etc. All these items were scattered across the snow as if everybody left in a hurry. His boot covered feet crunch the powdery snow as he walks down a row of shops combined with homes. Kurt walked up to a toy shop, deciding to start his investigation there.

He walked into the shop and looked around a bit. He turned his head to see a bloody teddy bear across the room. Kurt shouldn't have done what he did. He approached the doll, but stopped at the stench of flesh. He shouldn't have turned his head. Kurt wished to unsee what lie on the floor behind the counter. The bloodstains and ripped open corpse gave him nausea. He quickly ran out of the shop, getting sick near a rubbish bin to the side of the same shop. He looked up from the bin to see another body. This only caused his stomach to reject the rest of his breakfast. He turned back to the row of homes and shops. He now noticed all the damage and blood that could be seen. Anyone wouldn't have noticed if they were just walking through due to the bodies having a thin sheet of snow over them. He teleported as far away from the town as he could. somehow making it 6 miles, exhausting him completely so that he passed out in the thick snow. Kurt's previous record of teleporting was within 2 miles and a rough idea of where he would be.


	2. Chapter 2

Sabertooth washed the crimson blood off his hands in the freezing Canadian river in the mountains. He got what he had been hunting for int the town. He made sure all the bodies were aside so it would seem like everyone is just keeping to themselves unless someone investigated. That wont happen for weeks and the trail connecting it to him will have faded away. Sabertooth still found it amazing how quiet the town was when he entered. It was almost a shame he had to kill them. Had to, depends on how you see it. He wanted some excitement. Killing always gave him something to do even if it got boring after a long chain of kills.

Suddenly the smell of brimstone and sulfur entered his nostrils. He sent out a growl through his teeth as he quickly took off twords the smell. It was one of those X-brats. This means Wolverine could be near, but not near enough to smell him. He slowed to a stop once he saw the blue body shivering in the snow. The brat reeked of the dead. He must have already found the death left in the town. Sabertooth raised his claws, but just when he was going to strike down and kill the unconscious boy he got the idea to use him as bate. He could use him as a subject to attract Wolverine. This blue boy had been friends with Logan enough to come with him on solo missions that Sabertooth had ambushed him on. He made sure the fuzzy boy was still out cold and picked him up, tossing him over his shoulder. He remembered about the others teleportation usability and made a quick stop by an allies place that was surprisingly close to pick up a power dampener. He wasn't a fan of dampening powers, but as long as it wasn't used on him it was fine.

Once in his cabin that he was using as a home for now he tied the boy to a chair. He made sure to tie the tail down tight. The things he has seen that tail do made him wary. Once tied down it only took an hour longer for him to open his tired eyes. He quickly became alert and looked around the room he was in. It was a cabin. He knew that. The cabin had a bed, small kitchen, and a living room all pooled into one. The cabin was a nice size but that didn't matter to him, especially after seeing Sabertooth in the chair across from him. His eyes widened and he gasped, seeing the others claws reach forward and gripping his face. He used his other hand to slide up and cut his cheek a bit. Only a little bit of blood came from the cut. "Your friends wont save you. They will come and try, but I will kill them. I just need to get to Wolverine before I kill you." Kurt began to shake gently in fear before speaking up. "H-How did you find me?" Sabertooth answered with, "Who do you think killed all those innocent people?~" This made Kurt feel sick to his stomach, but didn't make him puke this time. He looked to Sabertooth, knowing he must have smelt him and nabbed him after he passed out. Kurt carefully watched Sabertooth walk to the window. "Tomorrow we are heading to Maine." Kurt would have asked why but he was trying to keep a mask of composure as to not show how scared he really was, though he was sure the other could smell his fear.

It had been hours since Kurt had woken up in a cabin. He was still tied to the chair. His wrist, ankles, stomach, and tail were chafing. He gave up watching Sabertooth after about 3 of the 5 hours he had been there. Hope was still inside him that the X-men would come rescue him from his screw up. The power dampener on his tail was itchy and he would shift once in a while due to how uncomfortable it was. This got the attention of his captor. "Whatta ya doing, brat?" Kurt sat still and looked over to the large male who was now walking up to him "N-Nozing. Just... Itchy tail..." The other rolled his eyes. "Keep still, its annoying." Sabertooth growled lightly as he sat close to Kurt. He was in front of the elf eared mutant as he looked closely and trailed a claw up the boys uncut cheek. It was feeling through the boys fur and onto his face. "Um... Vat are you doing?"

A fully minute after not getting a response and having the other feel his face he heard. "I'm wondering what Logan sees in you." Kurt asked with slight confusion. "Vhat he sees in me? Sometimes people just make friendships from past experiences und stuff... I guess." Sabertooth looked slightly confused and pulled his hand back slightly. "Friends. Just friends?" He smirked. "That may not make this easier but it will still work." Kurt's face started to get warm "You thought we were... Why did you think... He's nice, and a looker but to much of a-" Kurt was cut off by the only other mutant in the room. "What? A brute? A beast?" Kurt rolled his eyes, looking away and finishing his sentence. "An asshole." This seamed to entertain Sabertooth. "An asshole, hm? Wonder why you even stick around him." As Sabertooth was walking away he heard Kurt reply a bit softer than usual. "It's vhat friends do."


End file.
